New Flock 'Round Town
by Daeyalt
Summary: Max thought she had to save the world, but the Voice left something out: That she couldn't do it alone. Rated T for violence and romance.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! This is a new story based off of Maximum Ride. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**This takes place either in Max or Fang, but they're in Africa, k?**

**Prologue**

**Max's POV**

"WHAT?" I practically screamed. Angel's, well, angelic, flouncy blond curls shook as I was shaking her by the collar of her shirt.

Angel had just told me the most horrible news I'd ever want to hear: Fang is gonna die first.

I just couldn't believe it. Wouldn't even believe it.

Another horrible thing is that: She's always right.

"Max." Fang's cool, muscular hands on my shoulders calmed me a little bit, so I dropped Angel, and she fell on the still-hot African sand.

She coughed for a bit, and I just noticed that I had been holding on to her throat a little bit. Just a little. Maybe.

Angel coughed some more, and Nudge and Gazzy helped her up. Nudge looked at me, and I saw the fear and confusion and surprise in her chocolate brown eyes. Then she looked behind me.

"Max."

Just then, I realized that something hadn't felt right about the hands, and also that Fang was sitting down across the fire from me.

Everything in my body got on alert, and I slowly turned around, waiting for a bullet to go into my head.

But there was no bullet.

Only blackness, and a girl with wings.

**A/N: Yea, I know, short. But it's just a prologue. Still hoped you enjoyed!**

**R&R!**

**And what should be the girl's name?**

**Thanks again!**


	2. Introduction

**A/N: Alright, this is the introducing of some charries. They're supposed to be sorta like the Max's flock, so no, "Oh, ur just copying James Patterson! It's not original!" It's gonna be original, soon. I promise! And also, I asked my friend if I could use her in this story, but she hasn't replied yet so i'ma use her anyway. Haha! But...**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride belongs James Patterson and whoever else.**

**'Nother Disclaimer: Soarra belongs to Soarra the Fifth Marauder(which is her fanfiction name, and go read her stuff, its AMAZING! haha! but seriously, k?) or my best fweind, Erin(LOVE U! but not that way... haha! like a sister.. k?)**

**Chapter 1**

**?'s POV**

I smiled as I soared across the sky, silhouetted against the setting sun. My white-specked black wings just barely flapped, for I was coasting on the warm, gentle summer breeze.

I looked behind me, to see the cave where my flock were watching me leave. My raptor vision caught the eyes of our littlest member(about 6 years old), Ashleigh, staring at me leave. I tried to swallow some tears, but one fell down my cheek. Her bright blue eyes looked onto mine, and the wind made her brunette hair blow into her face.

_Don't worry,_ she mind-thought to me. _Just fly to Africa, and a burning flame will lead to a new life. I promise._

I smiled again at my little Ashy, then looked at the rest of my ex-flock. Alec, which is Ashleigh's older brother(about 8 years old), Alec, stared at me coldly, but with a sad sympathy, too. Then Allie, a little dark-skined(not quite African-American, just a bit lighter) 11 year old, watched me leave sadly. Next Emette, the blind 14 year old, had his shiny black-streaked white wings out and on the shoulders of Alec and Allie.

Then, Wings of Fury(or Fury), waved me goodbye. My heart tightened a little, because I saw in his eyes he was gonna miss me, a lot. I wondered if he loved me. I shook my head. Probably not. He always has those girls reading his blog drooling over him like dogs.

I turned my head to the left a little, and saw her, leaning against the wall of the cave.

Soarra(sorry Erin! ur gonna sound like a bad person for just one minute!). She stared at me with such intensity in her brown eyes. It looked like they had fire in them for just one moment. Her light gray wings seemed to darken with her cold hatred and fury. It was her fault I had to leave.

I slowly flew backwards, then turned around, and zoomed off.

_Don't worry, _Ashleigh said to me again. _You'll find a new life in Africa, I promise. Oh, and if you ever come back, bring me a giraffe!_

I laughed lightly. I could just imagine the smiled on her face, sweet and innocent.

_I can get through this._ I said to myself. _I'm Daeyalt. I can do this._

Next stop, Africa.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chappie again. It was sorta meant to back up the prologue, and so you can meet the new flock. I know they came a bit early, but I may be thinking of a new plan. Hmmmm. *rubs chin like there was a beard* I don't know. Anyways...**

**R&R! Pwease?**


	3. Backstory Time!

**A/N: Oh, yeah, btw, I sorta use "I" a lot, if you haven't already noticed. If you didn't you should notice in this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**Daeyalt's POV**

I flew over Africa, and with my sharp, raptor vision-enhanced blue-green-gray**(A/N: That's sorta the color of my eyes. its weird. tell me if thats, like, hazel or something. i don't know. i always think of hazel as purple...hehe) **eyes, I saw the fire Ashleigh was talking about. I zoomed down, and saw a dirty-blonde teenager shaking a poor little girl. _She sorta looks like Soarra, and the little one looks like Ashleigh._ I shook the thought away. This is apparently my new life, without that flock.

Something told me that the dirty-blonde's name was Max, or Maximum Ride. My hand reached for her shoulder, and when it touched, I said, "Max."

Max had relaxed, and dropped the little one. A dark-skined girl, like Allie, helped the Ashleigh-look-alike up. The Allie-look-alike noticed me, and smiled slightly at my wings.

I just realized I still had them open. But I don't mind. I sorta like showing the beautiful yet unusual color-blend off. I shook my wings, ruffling the soft feathers, then said "Max." again.

She slowly turned around, looked at me with surprise, then fainted.

**Max's POV**

_Who was that girl? Is she hurting my flock right now? Did she shoot me with a dart to make me faint? Did I faint by myself? I'm Maximum Ride, I don't do that. I never faint. I didn't even do my battle stance. But only 'cause something about her voice sounded unharming and soft and sweet._

_What was happening to me?_

I blinked open my eyes to see the same girl, patting my head with a damp cloth. The flock was sitting next to her, but didn't seem to notice I was awake.

Until my little mind-reading six year old had read my thoughts, and also saw my eyes open.

"Oh, Max! Your awake!" she said, smiling brightly.

I jumped up, and formed my fighting stance. I pointed at the girl, who looked to be about my age. "W-Who's she?"

Angel smiled and hugged her arm. "Her name's Daeyalt. She's just like us, Max! She even used to have her own flock!"

I put my hands on my hips, and said, "Of course she's like one of us. I saw her wi- wait, did you say, 'her own flock'?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah! There's a girl like me, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang! Daeyalt says there's two people like you. If you calm down, she'll tell you her story."

Daeyalt nodded. "Yes. They're a wonderful flock, or were." Her smile faded to a frown.

I softened a bit, but was still on alert. "Fine."

Daeyalt smiled. Man, I don't know how this girl is like me.

Then Daeyalt said, "I don't know you or your flock very well yet, that's why I'm not acting like myself. But trust me, when I get to know you guys more, I'll be way more like you."

I looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, yeah, Max, I forgot to say: She has powers like us! And her ex-flock!" Angel practically squealed with joy.

I just nodded, still surprised.

Daeyalt smiled. "Please, sit down. I don't bite."

I muttered "But I do." then sat down.

**Daeyalt's POV**

"Well, to start with, I'll tell you about my flock."

"I thought that's what you were gonna tell me."

Daeyalt rolled her eyes, then said, "Angel, is just like the little one in _my _flock, Ashleigh. Nudge is the look-alike of Allie, Gazzy is Alec, Iggy is Emette, Fang is Wings of Fury, or Fury. And we call him that 'cause his wings have sharp bones, and he uses the bones to fight off our enemies. Oh, and you, Max, is me and Soarra. Soarra was the reason for me coming here. We're always the flock leaders, together. Until a little while ago, when some Erasers attacked.

I had fought with all my might, trying to use my powers to assist me. But when I was attacked by the biggest brute, Ira**(1)**, he had knocked me down. One of my legs was bruised and possibly broken, one of my hands was sprained, my face was covered in blood and bruises, and my lip was split open. He had me pinned, trying to make me scream for mercy. My flock then came to the rescue by killing him when he was about to finish me off. Then a couple days later, Soarra suddenly went all crazy. She said _I _had almost killed the flock, and that she should finally take over, after all the years of sharing. I begged my flock not to, but something made them vote for Soarra. She doesn't have my, or Ashleigh's, telepathic power, so she couldn't have forced 'em to vote for her. Unless my little Ashleigh made them." I shook my head sadly.

As Angel squeezed my arm, Max said, "Unless she mutated enough and obtained the power, like with me, Angel, and Fang's gills."

I shrugged. "Possibly."

"Oh, Max! Can she please stay with us? She said that Ashleigh said for her to find a new life with another flock. And the only other flock is us! She _has_ to stay! Please?"

I crossed my fingers, then Max sighed. "Fine, she can stay."

"Yes!" Angel whispered.

I giggled, and smiled at Max. _Thank you_, I thought to her.

She smiled slightly back.

**XXXXX**

"Hey, uh, Daeyalt?"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes, to see Max leaning over me. "Ugh. Wha do you wan? I'm trying to sleep."

"Can I talk to you, outside?"

My eyes flew open, and I sat up. I saw Angel holding Total, and I smiled. I looked around the tent to make sure everyone was asleep.

Total was snoring, and so was Iggy and Gazzy. Everyone else was sleeping soundly.

I looked back at Max, and smiled. It was the don't-you-be-messing-with-me-girl smile. "Sure." I got up, and followed her outside.

She beckoned for me to sit. When I did, she blurted out, "What are your powers?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, uh, well," She scratched the back of her head in nervousness. "In your story, you said you used your powers to help you. What kind of powers?"

"Oh! Ok, well..."

**A/N: (1) Its Ari backwards!**

**I think that'll be the last chapter today. Cuz my parents don't like me on during the weekdays, cuz they think it interferes with my homework. Lies. And also cuz Family Guy is on. So...**

**PEACE OFF HOMIES!**


	4. Powers!

**Chapter 3**

"Oh! Ok, well... my powers are mind-reading, mind-speaking, telekinesis..." When I saw Max's confused face, I said, "What Nudge does." Then Max nodded. "Anyways, I can become invisible, hack computers, talk to fish, breathe underwater, shapeshift, shapeshift my wings to different colors and stuff, and, uh, I think that's it. Oh! Wait! And fly at supersonic speed!"

Max just stared at me. "You're-you're all of us combined..."

I nodded. "Yeppers. Except for the shapeshift and the wing color-thing. Wanna see?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Ok!" I got up, took a step back, and fwipped out my white-speckled black wings. "Ok, so here's normal..." I closed my eyes and concentrated. Then my wings changed colors, just like that. "Here's when I'm sorta mad or I'm feeling devilish." I giggled a little. They had become a mixture of blood red feathers and jet black feathers.

Max just nodded.

"And here's some of my favorite colors." I closed my eyes again. Then my wings turned to a beautiful mixture of turquoise, aqua, lime green, and neon green.

"Oh, wow."

I nodded. "And here's my really only and favorite form. But we should go away from anything flammable."

Max nodded, and led me away from the tents, into the far desert. She them turned to me. "Is this good?"

I looked around, and nodded. I was nervous if this was a trap. But at least I would be on fire, and then she wouldn't be able to touch me. I sighed, knowing Max wouldn't be like that, hopefully, and that I was stupid for thinking that.

So then I just closed my eyes.

**Max's POV**

My mouth was wide open when I saw her nose become a yellow-orange colored beak, and her head got shaped like a bird's; flat and smooth. And the hair on her head got replaced by fiery red and orange feathers, then her feet became three red-orange talons. It looked kinda gross, but cool; her hands got smushed in with her wings, like they blended. Her arms and hands grew the same fiery feathers. Then a fiery tail popped out from behind her.

Then her wings just caught fire, just like that. The primary feathers became a blood-boiling red, and her secondary became a sunset orange. The very bottom feathers were a dark gold**(A/N: or are the colors opposite? like, is it red, orange, yellow? or yellow, orange, red? I've seen different pics, so that's why I'm asking.)**.

And when she opened her eyes, they were a blind dark amber.

When Daeyalt saw my eyes looking at hers intently, she thought to me, _Phoenixes are blind_**(A/N: I think, I'm not sure. But whatever)**_. They see the color that their eyes are colored. Like, right know your face is just a dark, foggy amber. And I'm thinking to you 'cause I'm not sure if I'll breath fire if I speak. _Daeyalt then giggled in her mind.

I smiled, and nodded. _Makes sense,_ I thought back.

_Anyways, wanna ride? It's a cool view from the sky while riding a fiery bird, or so I think. _Daeyalt tilted her bird head, and blinked several times a me.

I nodded again. _Sure. Why not?_

Daeyalt smiled, and ruffled her wings, signaling for her to hop on.

I felt the warm fire radiating from her, and I was wondering if I might get burned.

Daeyalt shook her head. _I promise you won't burn. My little Ashy rode me when I first figured out I could do this._

I then hopped on, and she flapped her large wings.

As they soared through the air, I thought, _Daeyalt was right, it _was_ a cool view when you're riding a fiery bird._

_Told you. _Daeyalt looked back at me, and I could see her beak form a smile.

**XXXXX**

When we landed, Angel, Fang, and the rest of the flock were running towards me. "Max! Where have you been?" Angel exclaimed.

I pointed to Daeyalt. "Flying." Daeyalt then ruffled her feathers.

Fang ran up to the bird, and held up his fists. "If you messed with her, bird, then I'll-"

"Fang! She's okay. It's just Daeyalt." I ran over to them.

Fang then relaxed. "Oh."

Daeyalt smiled at me. _Can you ask them to move back? I wanna see if I _do_ breathe fire._

I nodded. "Yo!" I yelled. "Back up!" Everyone backed up quickly, since, ya know, it's a _fire_ bird. Who wouldn't back up from that?

Daeyalt smiled at me again, and opened her mouth. I could still make out the words she was saying over the crackling of the fire coming out of her mouth, "I love you, Ashleigh!"

I smiled. Then I looked at Angel, and she was smiling, too. She noticed me looking at her, and thought to me, _I love you, Max._

Then I just exploded. _I love you, too, Ange._

**A/N: How sweet was that? And I know I sem overpowered, but hey, this is about me, k? And It's gonna be short chappies til I get some good stuff in my head. I just write with what I think of. I don't really plan, just wing it. Heh heh, **_**wing**_** it. Heh heh. Get it? Get it?**

**R&R!**


	5. Fainting, and Lovey Doveyness!

**A/N: Alrighty! This is gonna be my own version of them meeting Dylan, k?**

**Chapter 4**

**Daeyalt's POV**

Everyone(the flock and me) were all sitting around the fire, laughing and giggling. Then a weird dude in a labcoat came up. I just froze, and fainted.

**XXXXX**

"Hello?"

I opened my eyes, and I was staring up at Angel, Max, Fang, and some dude with really, really beautiful turquoise eyes and brown hair.

I smiled at the boy, then fainted again.

**XXXXX**

_Stupid, stupid me! Fainting at a cute guy! Well, Fury was pretty cute, but I never fainted with him. I'll have to ask him if he likes me the next time I see him and the flock, if I even do._

_So, who was that guy? Why do I keep fainting? Why am I still asleep? All good questions that I don't know the answer to..._

I then opened my eyes, to see the cute boy staring at me.

"Please don't faint again," he pleaded.

I jumped up, just noticing my head had been laying on a pillow in a small tent. "Who are you?" I said, putting up my fists.

He just stared at me calmly. "I'm Dylan." He held out his hand.

I looked at his hand, then at his lovely eyes. They seemed to say, _Don't worry. You can trust me._ I reluctantly shook his hand, and said, "Daeyalt."

Dylan smiled. "So, I met your flock."

I smirked oddly, then shook my head. "It's not _my_ flock. It's Max's. I'm the new one."

"Oh." He then held out his hand awkwardly, and whispered, "Come on, someone still wants to meet you."

I wearily took it, and he walked me outside.

It was still night; the stars and the moon were out, both shining bright. The flock were sitting down by the fire, and the whitecoat was still standing there.

Dylan squeezed my hand hard, and I could hear him thinking, _Please don't faint, please don't faint._

I smirked a little.

"Uh, Dr. Hans? This is Daeyalt. Daeyalt, Dr. Hans."

Dr. Hansy-Pansy held out his hand, and I high-fived it. The flock giggled a little at that and my innocent what-did-I-do-wrong? smile.

Dr. Hans looked a bit irritated, then wiped it off with a smile. "Hello, dear."

I rolled my eyes, looked at Dylan, that back at Hansy. "Sup."

He gazed at the flock. "Now, who is the leader?"

Max, Angel, and I jumped up. "Me!" Then we glared at each other.

I pleaded to Max, _I only want to go for this hottie over here._ I pointed to Dylan.

Max nodded, then went back to glaring at Angel. Angel just smiled.

Hans clapped his hands together. "Okay! Then all three of you will come to my tent in the morning for breakfast." He pointed to the huge circus-looking tent on a dune**(That's how I always saw it)**.

Me, Max, and Angel nodded. "Okay."

"Great! Come on, Dylan." Hans then walked away to the tent.

Dylan reluctantly let go of my hand. His look made my heart melt.

**XXXXX**

"Alright, people. Me, Daeyalt, and-" Max sighed. "Angel, will be back soon."

Everyone nodded.

"You know," Max whispered to me as we walked to the tent, Angel holding her hand. "The only good thing 'bout this tent is that the sun rises behind it."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. And Dylan." I sighed happily.

Max put her hands on her hips.

I put my hands up in denial. "Hey! You can have Fang and I can have him!"

Max smirked. "Whatever."

I laughed.

Dylan and Hansy-Pansy were waiting for us inside the tent. "Ah! Max! There you are!" He then snapped his fingers, and a scared-looking person brought in a huge platter overflowing with food.

Me, Max, and Angel looked like drooling Anime characters.

She gently placed down the tray, and I nerded all over the floor**(Tobuscus ftw!)**. We dug into the food before Hans finished saying, "Help yourselves."

As we stuffed ourselves, Dr. Hans then said, "Now, I will demonstrate my new technique."

I stopped eating as he picked up a meat cleaver.

This suddenly just got interesting.

**A/N: Yay! Another chappie! Next one, Dylan may sing, idk. And I know it's early, but I've been listening to songs perfect for Dylan and Daeyalt to sing, so that might become NFRT 2! (new flock round town 2) Yay! hehe**

**R&R! Pwease?**


	6. Singing Contest!

**Chapter 5**

**Daeyalt's POV**

Dr. Hans grabbed the meat cleaver and chopped off his hand.

_Woah, _I thought to Max. _He's a maniac!_

Max nodded. _Yup._

Dr. Hans saw our WTF faces, then shook his head. "It's okay. I can now regenerate limbs thanks to several years of experimenting."

And then he spit on his bloody wrist, and put the hand back on. He then wiggled his fingers, and twisted his wrist.

Angel looked fascinated, Max looked horrified, and I was all of the above. Except for Dylan; he was smiling at me. I smiled back. He then felt my hand, and held it.

Then I just exploded.

**XXXXX**

Max ran out of the tent, and I ran after her, with Angel and Dylan following me.

When we reached the tent of the flock, Max then gave them the food she was hoarding in her jacket.

While they ate, I thought to Dylan, _Hey, Dylan? Wanna go for a flight?_ I looked at him.

He nodded slightly. _Of course._

"Hey, Max?" She looked up at me. "We'll be right back." _Flying, little alone time, ya know?_

Max nodded. "Okay, don't take too long though. We might take off soon, after this morning." _No goofing off, like, ya know._ She stared at me.

"Mm-kay. See ya!" I ran out of the tent, with Dylan following.

I then jumped up into the air, and popped out my wings. I could hear Dylan gasp behind me.

When we were high enough, I turned around to him. His wings were a dark, beautiful chocolate brown, like his hair**(i think**).

Then I blurted out, "Can you sing well?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Well, I think so, at least."

I smirked. "Oh really? Let's hear it."

He took a deep breath, then sang like an angel:

_The sun goes down,_

_the stars come out._

_And all that counts,_

_is here and now._

_My universe, will never be the same._

_I'm glad you came._

_I'm glad you came._

I gasped at him. "Wow!" I then zoomed ahead, and he caught up quickly. I smirked evilly. "You know this one?" I started humming.

_Come and put your name on it,_

_put your name on it._

_Come and put your name on it,_

_your name._

_Bet you wanna put your name on it,_

_put your name on it._

_Come and put your name on it._

_Baby, baby, uh._

_It's not even my birthday,_

_my birthday._

_But he wanna lick the icing off,_

_the icing off._

_I know you want it in the worst way,_

_the worst way._

_Can't wait to blow my candles out._

I smirked in triumph, and he smirked evilly back.

"I _definitely_ want to lick the icing off."

Then his soft lips touched mine.

**A/N: Ok! That was "Glad You Came" by The Wanted, and "Birthday Cake" by Rihanna.**

**R&R!**


	7. Almost Discontinued!

**A/N: Okay, sooooo sorry for the shit ton of inactive story-writing-ness-thing. I kinda forgot about my stories :3 But, anyways, I hopefully will be continuing my stories. Mainly NFRT and WotO. Possibly TOS. I won't delete FiSttS though, just for future readers. By the way, this is little A/N is going to be uploaded to every story. Just thought I'd say dat :3 So, whenever I'm on the computer and get bored of Minecraft, or drawing on my new tablet thing(be jelly!), or my fingers hurt from my new bow I got from Christmas (muahaha! Be scared, b!tches! And jelly again!), then I'll work on one of my stories, possibly. Thank you for taking the time to read this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Daeyalt's POV**

I almost melted as Dylan was kissing me. His lips were soft and warm, and they seemed to be getting warmer as I realized he started taking form of something, or some_one_ else. His slightly long brown became short and bright ginger. His blue eyes became a deep brown, like his old hair. Even though it was kinda disgusting kissing a transforming guy, he looked hotter as a ginger. Or, as this person. Dylan was still holding me tight, but I had to pull away reluctantly.

"Wait, why did your face change?" I then looked him over. He was still holding me by my waist, but his arms and entire body seemed different. "Why did your whole _self_ change?"

Dylan laughed, then realized what happened. "Ohhh, riiiight. Well, Dylan is my other self. This," He waved his hands up and down his body. "Is the real me. William, or Will**(1)**. Dylan is just a cover Dr. Hans made me have. It's a slight power. Well, more like a genetic mutation."

I giggled a little. "You look _a lot_ cuter ginger, honestly."

Dylan, or Will, laughed again. "Thanks?"

We floated there for a little bit, doing nothing, and making it really, really awkward.

"It's, uh, getting late. Should we go back?" Dylan/Will asked. Still not sure what to call him.

I nodded. "Um, sure. But one more kiss with a ginger?" I said hopefully.

Will laughed, and held my sides again. My lips touched his as we still floated there for almost an hour. Yeah, I know, we kissed for a while. Hey, we love each other!

**XXXXX**

Will was holding my hand as we flittered down towards the flock, who were just going into their tents for the night, except Max and Fang.

"That took a while," Max said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I replied.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm!" Will said playfully.

I laughed, and so did Max and Fang. Then they realized he wasn't a brunette**(Not sure if that works for guys too, but f*ck it.)** anymore.

"Why are you ginger? Is this a _new _guy? Geez Daeyalt!" Max exclaimed.

I laughed. "Haha, no! It's Dylan! He has a 'slight power' or as he said, 'genetic mutation', where he can shift his person-shape-body-thing. This person's name, who is his 'real' self, is William, or Will." _He looks hotter as a ginger, am I right?_ I thought to Max, slightly winking.

She slightly nodded, smirking. _Eeyup._**(2)**

"So," I said, sitting down by the fire. "Did we interrupt something? Were you guys gonna make out?"

Max smiled. "Possibly."

Fang and Will laughed, and high-fived each other. I rolled my eyes to Max, she did the same.

"So, how about we get to know each other more?" Will said. "I kind of just, showed up. Especially with the new 'body-person-thing.'" He narrowed his eyes at me. I giggled, gently slapping his arm.

Max nodded. "Sure, but how would we start?"

"Hm..." Me and Will both said, rubbing our chins, as if we had beards, in thought. We looked at each other, and laughed.

"Well, what about we get some sleep, let... Will, come along with us, and see what happens?" Fang suggested.

"Okay!" Will said. "Well, night everyone!"

"Night!" we all replied as he left.

I stared after him, wondering what would happen if I invited him to spend the night in my tent...

* * *

><p><strong>(1) That's the dude I like again :3 He was in FiSttS too. But I didn't like him at the time. I love him now. Literally, love him :3<br>**

**(2) My Little Pony, Big Macintosh :3  
><strong>

**A/N: Well, thanks for reading this short part of the story! I'm hoping I will get some readers back, and to get my story ideas flowing again.**

**Thanks again! Remember to R&R!**


End file.
